ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Guzman
Jack Guzman is an actor who appeared in ten first season episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise, portraying a science division crewman. He received no credit for these appearances and was identified by the call sheets for the episodes. Following his work on Enterprise, Guzman was cast to play Danny Delgado aka The Black Bison Wild Force Ranger in forty episodes of the Power Rangers spinoff television series Power Rangers Wild Force. Guzman was born as Joaquin Alberto Guzman in Baranquilla, Colombia and moved to Florida at the age of five. He attended the Florida International University and found his passion in acting, then he moved to Los Angeles where he studied acting under coaches Annie Grindlay and Ivan Markota. He started to work in front of the camera in the late '90s and had featured parts in the crime drama The Versace Murder (1998), the television series Madame le consul (1999), the short film Hitman's Handbook (2000), and the crime comedy Smokin' Stogies (2001). Following his work on Star Trek: Enterprise and Power Rangers Wild Force he appeared in several television series including CSI: Miami (2003, with Rif Hutton, Noa Tishby, and Salli Richardson-Whitfield), The Bold and the Beautiful (2003), Cold Case (2003, with Barbara Tarbuck and Anthony Molinari), Line of Fire (2003, with Leslie Hope, Tim Lounibos, Kevin McCorkle, and Ben Bray), Threat Matrix (2003, with Alice Krige), Without a Trace (2004, with Enrique Murciano), Days of Our Lives (2004), The Drew Carey Show (2004, with Diedrich Bader), and Hot Properties (2005, with Marco Sanchez). Guzman appeared in the comedy Roscoe's House of Chicken n Waffles (2004, with James Black), the comedy Adam & Steve (2005, with Thomas Kopache and Yuri Elvin), the drama End of the Spear (2005, with Chad Allen and Sean McGowan), the short comedy Commitment Issues: A Tux, a Bunny, and a Clinger (2006), the short drama Lonely in Los Angeles (2006), and the drama The Genius Club (2006, with Carol Abney). Beside his work in film he also made guest appearances in a number of television series such as In Justice (2006, with John Balma and Irene Roseen), Desperate Housewives (2006, with Teri Hatcher, Mark Moses, Brenda Strong, and Ronny Cox), The Unit (2006, with Abby Brammell and Lisa Banes), Vanished (2006, with Randy Oglesby, Tony Donno, Morgan Margolis, Don McManus, and Michael Harney), What About Brian (2006, with Amanda Foreman), The O.C. (2006, with Melinda Clarke and Autumn Reeser), American Body Shop (2007), Heroes (2007, with Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, Bart McCarthy, George Takei, Malcolm McDowell, and Dan Warner), Numb3rs (2008, with Zach Duhame), Women's Murder Club (2008, with John Billingsley), Lincoln Heights (2008, with Michael Reilly Burke, Mark Harelik, and Sterling Macer, Jr.), 'The Cleaner (2008, with Steven Culp, Patrick Fabian, and John Rosenfeld), Life (2008, with Victor Rivers and Cecelia Specht), ER (2008, with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, Gina Ravera, Lily Mariye, Bill Bolender, and Frank Novak), and House M.D. (2008, with Jennifer Morrison). After parts in the short drama Twilight (2008, with Ellen Geer and Gregory Itzin) and the comedy Sons of Liberty (2008), he had more recently guest roles in the television series Knight Rider (2009, with Bruce Davison), Raising the Bar (2009), and The Forgotten (2009, with Christian Slater and Tim de Zarn), the comedy Food Stamps (2009, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.) and the drama The Spot (2010). Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * * * Jack Guzman at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Jack Guzman at FirePowerProductions.net * Jack Guzman at AfterThePower.Blogspot.com Guzman, Jack Guzman, Jack